Khloé Kardashian
Khloé Kardashian Odom (née Khloé Alexandra Kardashian; born June 27, 1984) is an American television personality, radio host, model, and celebutante. She is best known for her appearances on Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, as well as marriage to Lamar Odom. Kardashian is the youngest sister of Kim Kardashian and Kourtney Kardashian, with whom she owns a clothing boutique, D-A-S-H, and appears on various reality television series. Family Khloé was born in California. She is of Armenian descent through her father, attorney Robert Kardashian. She has two sisters, Kourtney and Kim, one younger brother Rob and two half sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner. She has three stepbrothers, Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner, and one stepsister, Casey Jenner. Relationships On September 27, 2009, she married Los Angeles Lakers forward Lamar Odom. She was escorted down the aisle by stepfather, Bruce Jenner, and her sisters Kim and Kourtney served as maids of honor. Her friends, Malika Haqq, Khadijah Haqq, Lauren London, and half sisters, Kylie and Kendall, were bridesmaids. On October 9, 2009, she appeared on The View and announced she had changed her name to Khloé Kardashian Odom. On December 29, 2010, E! announced that it is planning another spinoff from Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which will be featuring Khloe, Lamar, and his two children from his previous relationship with Liza Morales. The new series is expected to debut in 2011. Career Reality TV Since October 2007, Kardashian and her family star in the E! reality series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The show has aired five seasons to date and has two spin-off series. In April 2009, Kourtney and Khloé announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off, which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009 at 10 PM. Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment programm, co-hosted by 106 & Park 's Terrence J. She and sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appeared on the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210. In January 2011, Kourtney and Kim Take New York premiered on E! with Khloé appearing in a few episodes. Khloe will have her own show with her husband, Lamar Odom in April 2011.8 D-A-S-H and Business Khloé co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim. In June 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White. Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns. Kardashian, along with her sisters Kourtney and Kim, released a jewelry line for Virgins, Saints & Angels. The 20-piece collection debuted in March 2010. In the spring of 2010, she and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December of 2010. In September 2010, she and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC. Khloé and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan. It was released in Summer of 2010 and is available at Sephora. Kardashian wrote a book, Kardashian Konfidential, with her sisters Kim and Kourtney, which was released on November 23, 2010. In February, 2011 Khloe and her husband Lamar Odom released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable. Category:Kardashian Klan